Computing devices, such as mobile phones and laptops have become ubiquitous part of everyone's life. The computing devices are often connected to multiple networks, wirelessly. These computing devices incorporate different antennas to connect to different networks. Many computing devices also utilize proximity sensors to detect presence of a nearby object to regulate the functioning of the computing device.